


She Told Her So

by debbiesocean



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, dont prove me wrong, theyve always been in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbiesocean/pseuds/debbiesocean
Summary: Lou dealing with Debbie being incarcerated, getting lost in her own head.





	She Told Her So

Before she got the call, Lou couldn't have cared less if Debbie Ocean was dead or alive. Claude Becker? Why was he more important than her? What did he have that Lou didn't?

Their fallout was, in true Miller-Ocean style, messy. Neither one of them knew exactly what they were fighting for. Lou was jealous, sure. But she wasn't going to let Debbie see that. So instead, she fought on behalf of the people Debbie and Claude were conning. It made no sense. Lou had never taken their victims' feelings into account before, but it was the best she could come up with in the spur of the moment argument. Debbie was quick to spite Lou, telling her she lost her quote-unquote balls.

"It's not like we're robbing people blind, we're just getting them to hand over a little cash. Why do you care anyway?" Debbie was nimble, unaware how much her words were actually hurting. Lou wished she could scream _because I love you_ but she had enough composure to keep it in.

"You're being reckless and somebody's bound to end up hurt. And what's this I hear about you posing as a seller this time? Isn't that out of character even for you two?" Lou replied calmly, holding herself together as best as she knew how. She put her glass of whiskey that she hardly remembered pouring to her lips, trying to make this easier on herself.

Debbie was quick to roll her eyes and turn her back, grabbing the nearly empty bottle of whiskey for herself. "It'll be one and done and no one will get hurt." She said, the bottle ghosting her lips.

Their back and forth continued until the alcohol kicked in. One thing led to another until Lou left, slamming the door behind her. She heard some stolen painting from the wall now separating her and Debbie fall, but she didn't care. She was hurt, devastated almost that her partner wouldn't even consider listening to her. Maybe if she was brave enough to share her real feelings she would listen, but then there was the chance that Debbie would shut her out for good, and Lou would rather have a standoff with Debbie than not exist in her world. Little did she know as she pressed the lobby button on the elevator that for the next five years, eight months, and twelve days, Debbie wouldn't exist in hers.

 

Getting the call numbed her. Just four hours before, Lou was telling Debbie not to go through with the con, and now the same person who was so stubborn and adamant was on the other line falling apart. Lou didn't know what to say. Even when she heard Debbie's voice crack as she pleaded for Lou's help, she was quiet. _Why would she call me?_ was the only thing on her mind. Lou had no bond money, no law experience, and certainly no alibi.

"Debbie, listen to me. I don't know what you want other than for me to say I told you so." Was what came out of her mouth. She heard silence on the other end. If it wasn't for the background noises of the prison Debbie was apparently now stuck in, Lou would've thought the call ended. "I can't help you."

"Well seeing as I wasted my one call on you, you can at least make yourself useful by calling Danny," Debbie said, her tone doing a complete one-eighty. She was infuriated. Lou could tell. That wasn't the response Debbie expected, but it was definitely the one she deserved.

"And what will he do, Debbie? You fucked up. Guess you should've listened to me." Lou finished the call, setting the phone on the kitchen counter. She let out a deep sigh before walking to her liquor cabinet and grabbing the closest bottle. She had the bottle open and to her mouth before she closed the cabinet. She knew she was in for a long night of thinking, a long night of getting lost in her own head. As she sank into the couch, propping her feet on the coffee table, all Lou could think about was how she could've done better to prevent this from happening. Lou took the easy way out. She used _you_ instead of  _I_. Rookie mistake, Debbie is the most stubborn person Lou has ever known. Of course she wouldn't believe she could do any wrong. If Lou would have used herself as an excuse for Debbie not to do it then she would've considered it. She could've said don't do it for her sake, don't do it because if anything happened to her Lou wouldn't know what to do with herself. Instead, she put all the heat on Debbie. And now because of it, they both had consequences to deal with.

 

Five years, eight months, and ten days after Lou woke up on the couch to a hangover at two in the afternoon, she rolled her eyes outside of her club as she got a text from the one and only, Debbie Ocean.

"Missed you too," She mumbled to herself, sending a quick response back with the address of the cemetery Danny had been laid to rest in. The weight never lifted from Lou's shoulders. The guilt she felt was unbearable on occasion, and it fought her as she thought of what she would say to Debbie after five years. Sorry I didn't try to help you? Tell me all the details?

Lou played out every possible scenario in her head during the drive to the cemetery. Every single one went wrong. What do you say to someone you could have possibly kept out of prison by not being selfish? She ran through some more options until she laid eyes on Debbie. For being locked up for five and a half years, she looked good. So good that in that moment, all Lou could settle on was holding Debbie like her life depended on it, leaving a quick kiss to her hair. It was good enough to lift the guilt off of her shoulders. She had her Debbie back, and Lou was the first and only person she had good intentions of seeing.


End file.
